


The Heavenly Hostess

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bible, Dessert & Sweets, Funny, Other, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't sure sending him to tell the Virgin Mary she's to carry God's child is the best idea.  Still, he goes - and brings a Twinkie or two with him for courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavenly Hostess

If there was one thing he really loved about being able to time travel, it was the Twinkies.

It didn’t matter to Gabriel that everyone in Nazareth was giving him weird looks as he road his camel through town munching down on his favorite futuristic snack.  Sure, humanity wouldn’t figure them out for a couple hundred years.  Gabe didn’t see any reason why that meant he couldn’t have them whenever HE wanted them though.

“This should be it.”  Gabe sighed, sliding off his camel outside of Mary’s door.  Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, hoping this went smoothly but knowing there was no way it would.  After all, given why he was here, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was screaming and fainting.

The girl who answered the door took one look at him, raised her eyebrow, then shut the door again.

“Huh. This is going worse than expected.”  Gabe muttered, squishing his toes in his sandals.  Pulling his last Twinkie out o his pocket he clutched it as tightly as he could without squishing it and knocked again.

“Who ARE you and what do you want?”  Gabe raised an eyebrow as the girl rested a hand on her hip, lips pursed as she looked him up and down.  For a girl meant to carry the son of the lord, she sure seemed like an unlikely feisty character.  Here he’d been hoping for someone obedient and docile. 

“I need to talk to you, in private.  Can we talk inside?”  Gabe asked slowly, not surprised when she started to shut the door.  Reaching out he grasp the door, glancing around to see if anyone was heading at him with a pitchfork for bothering a nice young girl.  “Listen, its deadly important that you listen to what I have to tell you Mary.”

“How do you know who I am?”  She asked, opening the door for him to shuffle inside when he didn’t answer.  Once the door was shut she picked up a knife off the scrubbed wooden table, her face set in determination.  “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’d explain quickly.”

“Fine.  I’m an angel of the lord sent to tell you that you’re a heavenly vessel meant to carry the Lord’s son in your womb.”  He said in a rush, Mary raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.  “You, a pure and innocent maiden, shall bear the son meant to cure the world and wash away their sins.  He shall… he shall… damn, I can’t remember the rest.”

“So you expect me to believe God would send an angel that can’t even remember what he’s been ordered to tell me, and that I’m meant to be a virgin mother to God’s son?”  Mary said slowly, Gabriel nodding.  For a moment she simply stared at him before bursting out laughing, setting the knife back down on the table and taking a few steps towards him.  “Wow, you really had me going there for a second.  Are you the new town fool?  I miss our last one, but I have to say, you gave me quite a kick.”

“Damn it… I really hoped to get through this without having to prove myself to you.  They really should have sent someone else, I tried to tell Michael that, but no one ever listens to me.”  Gabe muttered, handing her his Twinkie.  She looked at it curiously, running her fingers over the plastic.  “Hold that, and watch.”

The smug, amused look on Mary’s face faded away as Gabriel took a set back, his wings unfolding around him stretching all the way across the room brushing against each wall and the ceiling.  Mary took a shaky step forward, looking to him for permission before reaching out to touch his wings at his nod.  Her fingers buried in his feathers, her face draining of color as she took a quick step back handing him his Twinkie back. 

“Now do you believe me?”  Gabe asked, smiling when she nodded.  His smile quickly faded when she sunk to her knees, burying her face in her hands as she started to sob.  Dropping to his knees he touched her hair gently, stroking it with light fingers.  “It’s going to be alright Mary.”

“I’m unwed!  No one will believe me if I tell them I was visited by an angel of the lord or that God has deemed me fit to carry his child.”  Mary sobbed, her eyebrows knitted together.  “What am I supposed to do?”

“I… look, I’m not supposed to do this.  But… I’ve been to the future and read about what happens here.”  He said softly, quietly, smiling when her sobs calmed and she looked up at him hopefully.  “You’ll be alright.  You’ll marry a wonderful man who you have more children with and live happily with for the rest of your life.” 

“Is it Johnathan next door, because I think I’d rather not, word of God or no.  I know he’s been asking after me.”  She said, wrinkling her nose up.  Gabe laughed, shaking his head as he pulled her to her feet.  “That’s good to know at least.  I guess you won’t tell me who I’ll marry, will you?”

“Hey, I already broke the rules for you once today, I can’t do it again.”  He grinned, tapping the end of her nose.  “Look, I’ll do my best to keep an eye on you and help you when I can.  I’m not exactly the helpful type, but I’ll do what I can when I can.  Just remember there’s a reason God chose you Mary.  You’re special, and strong.  You can do this - and no one else can.”

“Thank you.”  As Gabriel turned to leave, Mary rested a hand on his arm.  “It might not mean much coming from me, but don’t sell yourself so short.  There’s a reason you would chosen to tell me.  You must be special too.”

Turning, Gabriel broke another rule, pulling her into a quick hug before quickly poofing himself back to heaven.  Pulling his Twinkie out of his pocket he opened the package, taking a deep breath as he looked down onto Earth with a fond smile.

“She’s a sassy one, that Mary.  Just the sort of thing the mother of Jesus needs.”


End file.
